Engaña
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas. Kenny no dudará en usar cualquier método para solventar su precaria situación, aunque esto pueda traer consecuencias inesperadas. Bunny (Creek, Style)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas. Kenny no dudará en usar cualquier método para solventar su precaria situación, aunque esto pueda traer consecuencias inesperadas. Bunny (Creek, Style)_

 _ **Summary:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **En esta historia fijo el cap creek como si hubiese ocurrido durante su adolescencia, no infancia.**_

 **Engaña**

-Solo una más-Me animé a mí mismo, acelerando el ritmo de mis piernas para conducir rápidamente mi bicicleta a la última parada. Apenas me situé frente a la misma, lancé el periódico para luego bostezar. Eran apenas las siete treinta de la mañana y yo, Kenny McCormick, ya me encontraba cumpliendo con mi primer empleo.

A pesar de que repartir periódicos cada mañana no generaba grandes ingresos, todo sumaba ante mi precaria situación familiar producto de mis alcohólicos e irresponsables padres. Más aún luego de que mi hermano mayor dejara el núcleo familiar, aumentando la carga sobre mis hombros de cuidar y mantener lo mejor posible a mi pequeña Karen.

Sentía mis parpados pesados, el día anterior había sido verdaderamente agotador. Cada jornada, luego de la escuela, debía seguir con las entregas de una vieja florería local de la cual, afortunadamente, recibía una buena remuneración. Sumado a eso, de forma excepcional, gracias a la inesperada ausencia de personal, fui llamado para trabajar de mesero hasta altas horas de la madrugada en un centro de eventos.

Finalmente, me animé dándome un par de palmaditas en las mejillas y retomé el rumbo hacía la escuela.

-Hey-Saludé, encadenando la bicicleta que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Tucker?-Pregunté al chico del chullo azul quien emulaba la acción.

-Espero a Tweek-Contestó neutral como de costumbre.

-Escuché que ayer tuvieron una pequeña discusión-Comenté.

-Exageraciones de las asiáticas-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que la relación entre Craig y Tweek se había regularizado, para la dicha de nuestro extraño pueblo montañés, a pesar de eso, la atención hacía la popular pareja estaba lejos de agotarse.

Pasé varios minutos manteniendo una trivial charla con el pelinegro, mientras el recinto comenzaba a repletarse, lentamente, de somnolientos estudiantes.

-Ahí viene-Animé señalando la dirección por donde se dirigía el chico de alborotado cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes- Dale duro-Agregué dándole una palmada en la espalda al contrario quien, sin dirigirme la mirada, se limitó a realizar su habitual seña familiar, a la vez que se encaminaba hacía el de camisa verde oliva. Apenas se posó frente al mismo, no tardó más que un par de segundos en unir sus labios con los del contrario.

-Aaaw-Exageré, no obstante, mi expresión fue opacada por los fuertes chillidos de nuestras compañeras de curso, claramente emocionadas por la romántica acción que alimentaba su fanatismo.

Definitivamente lo gay seguía siendo furor.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Podemos esperar a que termines tu turno-Cuestionó Stan insistiendo en su propuesta de ver la película de moda.

-Paso, tengo que ahorrar y verdaderamente me hace falta dormir un rato-Contesté acompañado de una sonrisa incomoda.

-Sigue repartiendo tus mariconadas entonces, las personas con dinero iremos al cine, pobre-Se burló Cartman.

-Tal vez de paso vaya a darle más que flores a tu madre, culón-Rebatí.

-¡Jódete Kenny!-Expresó molesto provocando risa en nuestros acompañantes.

-Como sea, nos vemos Kenny, ánimos-Se despidió el pelirrojo antes de seguir su camino acompañado del resto de nuestro grupo de la infancia.

-Nos vemos-Correspondí antes de adentrarme al viejo local repleto de elegantes y coloridos adornos, detalles y, por sobre todo, flores.

-Hola Kenny-Me saludó la hija del dueño apenas entré-Mi padre necesita hablar contigo-Agregó acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah…okey-Contesté dejando mi mochila a un lado para luego dirigirme a la pequeña oficina del dueño del local, toqué la puerta de la misma y, tras escuchar la positiva, me adentré en su despacho.

-Mmm…buenas tardes-Saludé inseguro ante el incómodo ambiente- ¿Qué sucede, señor?-Cuestioné de la misma forma. A pesar de que nuestra relación laboral siempre fue armoniosa, sentía la tensión tras cada segundo que pasaba.

-Kenneth, que bueno que estás aquí-Me recibió haciendo un ademán para que me sentara frente a él.

-¿Hice algo mal?-Pregunté temeroso.

-No, siempre has siendo un excelente empleado-Negó.

-¿Entonces?...-Apresuré ansioso.

-Lo siento, Kenneth-Expresó el anciano extendiéndome un sobre-No han sido tiempos muy buenos, tenemos que disminuir el personal-Complementó apenas recibí el objeto. Muy a mi pesar, entendía a qué se refería- Detesto tener que hacer esto, pero ya no puedo seguir costeando tu sueldo. Has siendo un excelente empleado, agradezco tu tiempo aquí.

-Yo…si lo necesita puede pagarme menos el mes que viene-Intenté acompañado de una sonrisa suplicante. No otra vez.- ¡Lo necesito!-Insistí haciendo alusión a mi precaria y conocida situación.

-Lo siento Kenneth, eso no sería justo para ti, espero que logres encontrar otro trabajo, eres un buen muchacho-Sentenció de forma pausada dilucidando la culpa en sus facciones.

* * *

-Mierda…-Comenté para mí mismo observando el descuidado techo de mi habitación, repleto de manchas de humedad. Me encontraba exhausto, había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche buscando un nuevo empleo con el cual suplir el vacío que provocaba mi inesperado despido. No obstante, a pesar de mi insistencia, no había recibido más que respuestas negativas. El solo hecho de aún no cumplir la mayoría de edad, me excluida de un sinfín de empleos.

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, intentando controlar la frustración y desesperación que crecía dentro de mí. Debía encontrar algo y rápido, no dejaría que mi hermanita pasara las mismas carencias que yo por la irresponsabilidad de mis padres, incluso si eso significaba terminar en un prostíbulo.

* * *

-¿Qué hay, Kenny? ¿Has encontrado algo?- Cuestionó el pelirrojo sentándose a mi lado en una de los bancas del patio de la escuela.

-No…-Contesté sin dejar de revisar la sección de empleos del periódico- Ya he ido a todos estos lugares. Ha pasado más de una semana Kyle…tengo ahorros pero no para un mes más, ni mucho menos-Comenté intentando expresar mi preocupación.

-Mierda Kenny, lo siento-Contestó el chico de la ushanka-Si quieres puedo prestarte dinero.

-Gracias-Contesté cabizbajo. Definitivamente tener que recurrir a la caridad de mis amigos no era una idea que me emocionara, sin embargo, de ser necesario, no me quedaría de otra.

-Hey-Llamó Stan posándose frente a mí- Ya encontrarás algo-Animó ofreciéndome una soda, la cual recibí dedicándole una leve sonrisa al pelinegro. Por lo menos dos de mis tres amigos más cercanos eran lo suficientemente maduros y comprensivos para intentar ayudarme a capear la situación.

-¡Dios! ¡Tienes que leer esta historia!-Gritó una asiática a pocos pasos de nosotros, enseñándole la pantalla de su teléfono celular a sus amigas.

-¡Creek! Dios, pagaría lo que fuera porque hicieran una escena así frente a mí-Contestó emocionada su acompañante.

-Que mierda les pasa…-Comentó Kyle confundido ante la incesante charla de devoción a la pareja del momento.

-Pensé que con el paso del tiempo se tranquilizarían, pero todos siguen dándoles un montón de atención y tratos especiales, ¡ya ni siquiera hacen filas!-Agregó el pelinegro. Sí, Stan odiaba esperar.

-Ventajas de sucumbir ante la presión social-Declaré restándole importancia, antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida. Tenía un largo día de búsqueda por delante.

* * *

-Te ves cansado, Kenny-Comentó Clyde Donovan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Cuestioné sin despegar mi frente de la mesa de la cafetería, donde compartía el "almuerzo" con mis compañeros de clases. Hasta los platillos de más dudosa procedencia en este momento se me hacían de los más apetitosos, en comparación a lo austero de lo propio.

-Tienes grandes ojeras y estás más delgado que hace unos días atrás-Respondió de forma inocente el castaño, antes de darle una gran mordida a su taco.

-Era una ironía, Clyde-Notificó Token a su lado.

-Aumente mi ruta de reparto de periódicos, no es mucho lo que ganaré extra, pero es mejor que nada-Comenté enderezando mi cuerpo.

-¿Aún necesitas empleo?-Preguntó el de ojos marrón luego de beber de su soda.

-Sí…-Contesté antes de ser interrumpidos por los chillidos de unas chicas, los cuales nos hicieron dirigir nuestra atención a la fila del almuerzo, donde la señora de la cafetería le entregaba un par de billetes a Craig y Tweek, por el solo hecho de ser gays.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?-Cuestioné en voz baja ante la insólita escena.

-No te lo imaginas, Craig ya tiene todo un imperio para cobayas a base del dinero que les da la gente del pueblo-Comentó Token.

-Esos dos pueden vivir como reyes solo por ser maricas-Dijo Stan soltando una risita, sin imaginar el efecto que esa frase había provocado en mí. Tan simple, tan claro.

-Ajá-Agregó Clyde- En fin, como te decía Kenny, podría intentar insistirle a mi padre para que te de algún turno durante la semana en la zapatería.

-Tal vez…no sea necesario-Dije con una media sonrisa inundando mi rostro. La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mí.

-¿Kenny? ¿Estás bien?-Me llamó Kyle, agitando su mano derecha frente a mi rostro ante mi repentino cambio de actitud.

-Muy bien-Dios, era un genio. Ahora solo necesitaba…

-¡Gah!-Gritó Tweek acompañado de un fuerte estruendo de bandejas chocando y cayendo.

-Mierda, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Craig, dejando a un lado su almuerzo para poder atender a su novio.

-Quema ngh-Dijo Tweek tomando los extremos de su camisa para separarla de su cuerpo.

-Sa-salchichas, lo siento Tweek-Se disculpaba Butters intentando acercarse al rubio, no obstante, en seguida, el chico del chullo lo tomó del cuello de su playera.

-Lo sentirás más ahora, Stotch.- Sentenció el pelinegro de forma amenazante.

-Yo no qu-quería…-Intentó defenderse el aludido, totalmente nervioso.

-A la mierda…-Interrumpió el pelinegro alzando su puño.

-Hey-Interrumpí sujetando la mano de Tucker, quien, enseguida, me dirigió una ácida mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó aflojando el agarre, lo cual aproveché para hacer que soltara al rubio por completo, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal.

-No sé si a ti, pero a mí no me agrada la idea de que intenten joder…-Respondí deslizando mi brazo por sobre los menudos hombros del aludido-El lindo rostro de mi novio-Continué, depositando un suave beso en el cabello del chico de playera celeste. Seguido a esto, los chillidos y comentarios emocionados de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Kenny McCormick, la nueva y millonaria sensación gay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hola que tal, RequeteMiau revivió y no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está escribiendo xd –como siempre-. Es el primer Bunny que hago en mi vida e.e chan, así que espero no joderlo e.e Espero continuarlo pronto. Si les gustó, motivenme con un comentario (?_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
